


Chocolate Hearts

by Blossomdriver



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Demiromantic Shindou Rintarou, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild OoC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: I barely got this fic done in time and im not sure if i even like this anymoreits been a few months since ive watched saber so lets say this takes place very early on in the season
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma/Shindou Rintarou
Kudos: 13





	Chocolate Hearts

Inside Fantastic Bookstore, paper hearts that were strung together hung from the ceiling. Accompanied by countless other heart-shaped decorations plastered on the walls.

Touma had asked Mei to help him decorate for Valentine’s day. He wondered if she might have gone a bit overboard. Yet, that was not a concern he was going to voice any time soon.

The closing of a book echoed as Touma finished reading a story to a group of kids. That's when the bells to the bookstore jingle. Making Touma lift his head. As he catches the sight of who entered. The corner of his mouth turning upwards. 

Rintaro stood nervously by the door, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Hands rested at his side like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with them. 

“Good afternoon Rintaro,” Touma greets as he stands up from the floor. The three kids parrot the greeting.

“Hello Touma,” Rintaro replied, sounding hesitant about his words. The Blue Rider peaks over to the group of kids, giving them all a small wave. 

“So what brings you by today?” If it was something urgent, Touma would have already known about it. Still, there is a weird tightness in his chest he can't properly describe.  
“Oh,” The other seemed almost startled by the question. Far too busy taking in the sight of all the decorations. "It's valentine's day today, correct?" Rintaro brought his hands together and rung them anxiously. 

Touma’s face still lingered on confusion. “Yes?” 

“Then I was wondering, if you were free,” Rintaro paused, darting out his tongue to lick at his lips. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” The rest of the words turned into a murmur. Rintaro's eyes cast to the floor as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

Touma went quiet, needing a few seconds to let the words register and sink in. 

Rintaro and Touma haven’t been dating for long - a few months. And Touma never brought up the notion of going on a date. With the state of things, both of them were far too busy for small mundane things. 

Yet, Touma’s face brightens up. The tightness that was growing in his chest stomped out. Replaced now with pure excitement. 

"I would love to," He says, and that makes Rintaro lookup. Looking a little shocked. “Oh, oh, perfect.” Rintaro sputtered out. 

“And that reminds me,” Touma crosses the bookstore and rummages through the top drawer of his desk. “I bought these for you,” He returns back to Rintaro, handing over a heart-shaped box. 

Rintaro graciously takes the box, opening it up to see little chocolate squares inside. 

“Happy Valentine's day,” It was Touma’s turn to be bashful, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Rintaro continued to stare at the chocolates, amazed. 

He leaned over and planted a kiss on Touma’s cheek. Quick and soft.

Then there was a choir of “ew’s”

Both Riders froze in place. They had completely forgotten that they were still the three kids there. 

Rintaro looked like he was ready to run out of the building, but Touma stood his ground. He distracts the children with another story, and not long after, their parents arrive to pick them up. 

Rintaro sat and watched, eating his Valentine's chocolates. Humming to himself in joy.

This was the first time he was celebrating the holiday with someone, and he was happy that someone was Touma.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely got this fic done in time and im not sure if i even like this anymore
> 
> its been a few months since ive watched saber so lets say this takes place very early on in the season


End file.
